The present invention relates to a stamping foil containing a colored resinous layer and a metal deposition layer, both of which having a desired pattern respectively.
There has been known a method of forming a variety of desired patterns (including letters, figures, designs, and the like) on a surface of paper, leather, plastic sheet, molding, wood, fabric and the like, employing a technique using stamping foil.
According to the method, a pattern on a transferable layer of a stamping foil is transferred to the surface of the substrate by setting the foil on the surface of the substrate and pressing the foil against the substrate with an embossing press or roller, usually a press or roller which is heated.
There is a demand that a combined pattern of a colored resinous layer having a desired pattern and a metallic lustrous layer having a desired pattern is required to form on a surface of a transparent substrate such as a plastic molding product or film, leaving transparent portions of the original substrate as occasion demands.
According to the above-mentioned transferring techinque, such a combined pattern is formed on the surface of the substrate as follows: First, a stamping foil having a colored resinous layer all over the one side surface thereof as a transferrable layer is pressed by means of an embossing press or roll, thereby a pattern of the colored resinous layer is transferred onto the substrate. When a multi-colored pattern is required, such a pressing operation should be repeated with changing the stamping foil having a different colored resinous layer. Then a stamping foil having a metal deposition layer all over the one side surface thereof as a transferable layer is pressed on the pattern of the colored layer by means of an embossing press or roll, thereby a pattern of the metal deposition layer is transferred onto the substrate. It will be clearly understood from the above description that two or more transferring operations are required for the formation of the combined pattern in the above-mentioned technique.
Consequently, in case that a complicated pattern having a plurality of colors and a metallic luster is formed by the conventional technique, many transferring operations are needed so that the transferring method becomes expensive by itself. Also, when to the substrate on which the first colored pattern has been formed the second colored pattern is transferred, it is essentially required that the second colored pattern is formed in a desired position on a surface of the substrate with respect to the first one. However, the operation for such a precise positioning is troublesome and technically difficult.
The object of the present invention is to provide a stamping foil which can be employed to give a combined pattern of a desired pattern of a colored resinous layer and a desired pattern of a metallic lustrous layer onto a substrate surface by a single transferring operation.